


Take your time

by ShirleyyyX



Category: chenmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyyyX/pseuds/ShirleyyyX
Summary: 短篇/一发完/现背/BE向
Relationships: lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Take your time

金珉锡知道金钟大公开的消息还是从同期军队里的弟弟那里知道的，那天训练完回到寝室正洗漱着就听见一阵骚动，接着便是自己比较熟识的弟弟举着手机朝自己跑来，指着新闻图上的那个自己不能再熟悉的人脸：“哥，这是你们队的Chen吗？ ”， “就是唱歌很好的那个吗？” ，“我的天啊这个新闻真的吗？”。 金珉锡心里梗了一下，还是笑着对一脸震惊的弟弟们说，“”啊你小子管那么多干嘛，洗漱完了？不累了？小心再罚你在外面负重跑上几公里。” “恐吓”似乎起到了作用，一群弟弟们鸟兽状散开，又弄闹作一团嚷嚷着其他事情去了。  
金珉锡洗漱完躺回床上，闭上眼睛，以往因为太累总是能一下子就能睡着，今天却好像一直睡不着，脑子里一直在循环着今天无意间在手机上看到的新闻，来自金钟大的结婚新闻。虽然公司还没有发表声明，但他知道应该也不远了，因为并不是传闻，而是事实。  
果然第二天公司发了声明，引起了轩然大波。金珉锡也没有时间关注，军队生活总是苦的，但好在能让人少了些想其他事情的心思。直到两三天后金珉锡迎来了休假。  
休假的前一天晚上，队长打来了电话。金珉锡对这个小一岁的弟弟总是温柔的，因为知道他肩上也担着很多。他总是能在饭们的话语中听到想要一直守护队长这样的话，好像这也能成为他很放心的去军队的理由。金俊绵在电话里语气还是欢快的，计划着明天去接哥之后要带哥再去公司下面的炒年糕店好好吃一顿，大家都在等着明天赶快到，太想念哥了诸如此类的话。金珉锡听着电话也不打断他，只是时不时的轻轻“嗯”一声，表示自己一直在听着。军队的电话总是有时长的，也总有人在后面排着队要给家人打电话。金珉锡看了看时间，发现只剩最后一分钟，终于打断了金俊绵的滔滔不绝，告诉他只剩一分钟了。金俊绵表示自己知道了，正准备再说两句的时候，金珉锡终于开口说了除了“嗯，好” 和催时间之外的第一句话：“俊绵啊，还好吧？” 金俊绵说：“哥，你又没好好听我说话，刚才我不是说了吗，大家都很好都很想你，明天还…”。“俊绵啊，我看到新闻了…你不用瞒我的。” 金俊绵难得的愣了一下，想辩解却发现什么都说不出来，“你们明天不用来啦，我放两天假呢，后天去看你们就好，明天…我想见见他。” “…那好，哥，晚安，后天见。”  
第二天金珉锡起了个大早，收拾好自己，拿了个小包装了些小东西，向门口的警卫交了休假条签了字就往外走。军队驻扎的基地都是在偏僻的郊区，一般也没什么人，更不要说工作日的早上。金珉锡一出门就看到了一个穿着一身黑的男人，带着口罩，正一动不动的看着他。金珉锡叹了口气，向他走了过去，站到他面前站定。男人拆了新的口罩让他带上，又想顺手拿过他的包，像做过很多次那样。金珉锡躲过了他伸来的手，没再看他的眼睛，只是自己低头带着口罩，含糊着问：“不是说不让来吗？怎么来了。” 金钟大缩回尴尬的悬在空中的手，“Sohu哥说，你想见我，所以…我想着就直接来见你。” “然后赶紧把话说完撇清关系吗” 金珉锡抬起头，看着金钟大的眼睛里闪着的慌乱，“哥！不是的！不是这样的，我只是，” 金钟大梗了一下，小小声的说，“我只是很想见你。”  
金钟大还是跟着金珉锡去了他家，站在玄关门口看着金珉锡忙来忙去，也不说话，也不出声问需不需要帮忙。他知道的，他都知道的，金珉锡不会让他帮忙的，从他告诉他那个事情开始，他们就已经有了深渊般的隔阂。  
金珉锡终于舍得抬头看看他。两个人像是博弈一样，目光交汇宛如实质，谁也不肯先撤回一步。最终，还是金珉锡移开了目光，环视了一周看着还是很新的房子，像是对着空气，又像是对着金钟大，也像是对着自己：“把东西该收拾的收拾一下，拿走吧。” 没有主语，当事人却都心里明白主语谓语都是谁。金钟大松开自己一直蜷着的手指，换了鞋，进门。沉默着收拾着自己的东西。

金珉锡静默的看着，任由自己沉浸在沉默里，慢慢陷下去，看着水池边的牙刷从两个变成一个，看着衣柜空了一小半，看着两条毛巾被收走了一条，看着本就空旷的家变得更加空旷，心脏一抽一抽的疼。

“东西好像收拾的差不多了，” 金钟大站在客厅中央，不自然的说道，“那….哥，我能再说两句吗？最后两句。” 金珉锡看着他，点点头。“哥，我走之后，你记得好好吃饭…我知道的，军队很苦，你…一定要好好的，睡前还是要记得吃药，早上起来一定要吃饭…” 金钟大顿了顿，眼中带了点哀求，“就当是我，作为爱过的人，最后的请求，答应我，好吗？” 金珉锡低低的笑了出声，眼中带着点讽刺，最后犹豫着，还是答应了下来，闪过身，让出门口的路，示意他该走了。

金钟大走到门口，就被金珉锡叫住了，他不知道为什么，带着点喜悦的转过身去，却只看见金珉锡向他伸出了手，“钥匙。” “啊？” “我家的钥匙，”金珉锡又重复一遍，“你该物归原主了。” “哦哦，好。” 金钟大找出了自己的钥匙串，翻找到金珉锡家的钥匙，从钥匙环上一圈一圈退下来。朦胧之间，他想起很早很早之前，那个人也向他伸出手，手心里放着一把钥匙，他想起他当时也是这样一圈一圈，把那把钥匙慢慢地挂上自己的钥匙串上，放佛是放进自己心里那般激动而小心翼翼。他抬头，看着金珉锡面无表情的脸，仍然是那么小心翼翼地拿着钥匙，轻轻地放在他的手心，手指不经意拂过手掌，带来一阵酥麻。

金珉锡合上手，把手背在身后，认认真真的凝视着金钟大，像是最后一次见到一样，最终开口：“以后，你不用来我家帮我打扫了，好好照顾你的家庭吧，我想，她一定很需要你。” 金钟大张张嘴，想说对不起，但是却发现，“对不起”这三个字，其实是多么的苍白无力，又显得借口众多。“其实你不用说的”，金珉锡低头看着自己的鞋尖，轻声说，“这个结果其实一直都在我们的预料之中，不是吗？当时我们就应该知道会有这样的结果。” “那我们可能就不应该开始。” 金钟大低声说。“你真的是这样想的吗？金钟大，告诉我。” 金珉锡往前走了一步，“我知道的，可你明明就不是这样想的。” “我只是想，如果当时没有在一起，结果会不会不一样。” “但至少我们拥有回忆！” 金珉锡拔高了声音，“是，我们分开了，但是回忆是我的，谁也夺不走！” 他红了眼睛，“你走吧！” “哥！我不是这个意思！” 金钟大开始语无伦次起来，却无能为力。

金珉锡深吸一口气，平静了下来，背后紧紧攥着钥匙的手微微颤抖，像是要把钥匙揉进手里。“你记得吗？我曾经说，我比你更了解你，我比他们都更早认识你，但是以后，我的位置可能就要换人了呢…” “你说，你想让我再多守护你一下，我答应你，你看，我没有食言吧！但是，Chen啊”，金珉锡柔柔的喊着他，“以后，哥可能要食言了呢。换她来好好守护你，哥会很开心的。” “但是你其实不开心。” 金钟大想着，却也没能说出来。真相太过于残忍，所以两个人都选择用谎言留住对方最后的最美好的回忆，试图说服自己，显得真的不在意一样。

晚上的时候，金俊绵意外的来了，说担心他。金珉锡笑着说怎么可能，哥这么坚强的人，但说着说着眼泪自己滚了下来。不去喜欢他，去习惯他不在身边真的好难啊。他知道金钟大最后和家里妥协的时候，便知道一切都该结束了，像电影终究会谢幕一样，只不过他其实不是金钟大电影里的主角。他逃去了军队，但仍没能抵挡住知道了关于他的所有消息。他像是在潜水坑里蹦跶的鱼，却没有一个小男孩可以走过来把他重新扔进大海。他知道两个人都没有错，只不过没有小说中的happy ending，而是充满现实的分道扬镳。他们终究没能抵得过那些十几年前曾以为的小菜一碟。

第二天是团队聚餐，谁都没有提结婚的事，也没人提他们俩的事情，似乎两个人名字的相连都成为了禁忌。聚餐最后的举杯，他看着金钟大喝下了酒，他知道金钟大余光看得见他，辣酒入肠，敬过去那段真挚的感情，敬没能经住时间拷打的爱情，敬参杂着对方的过去，也最后敬彼此不能再参与的未来和爱情。

金钟大孩子出生的时候，金珉锡其实是心中开心的，因为那是他的孩子，爱屋及乌，像他一样，有着大大的眼睛，微笑的嘴巴，令人开心的笑容。可能最令人扼腕的爱情就是这样吧，他想，我们彼此相爱，却终究抵不过时间的蹉跎，但我仍然可以说，我爱过你，我也还爱着你，祝好


End file.
